


Spooktober Day 3 - Demon AU - Zoro x Reader

by NakuNakuNoMi



Series: NakuNakuNoMi's 2020 Spooktober [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: 2020 spooktober, AU, Alcohol, Demon, Demon AU, Demons, Funny, Humor, Other, Spooktober, alcohol tw, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26793883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NakuNakuNoMi/pseuds/NakuNakuNoMi
Summary: Day 3 of my Spooktober 2020 challenge on Tumblr (@NakuNakuNoMi on Tumblr too)! My followers chose the characters of multiple fandoms with a mystery prompt that was either a trick (angst / horror) or a treat (fluff / romance).
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Reader, Roronoa Zoro/You
Series: NakuNakuNoMi's 2020 Spooktober [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947874
Kudos: 13





	Spooktober Day 3 - Demon AU - Zoro x Reader

When you had jokingly drawn the pentagram on your floor, lightened candles, and even added some drops of blood for good measure, you were all doing it for the meme. You shot some pictures to send to your friends of your spooky setup, a stupid Halloween joke if you will. You were inspired by the bottle of wine that was now half-finished on your desk, and an ongoing online challenge to summon demons, of course, no one had managed to actually summon except for maybe angry parents that their kid poked a needle in their finger.

All your friends had laughed, sent you messages back and you had blown out the candles when they started producing way more smoke than they should have. You were a little confused when the small whirls of smoke danced upward and the smoke kept on coming until there was actually a cloud forming. You coughed a couple of times and tried to swat at the cloud but to no avail. You moved over to the window and opened it, desperate for the smoke to go away and to get some oxygen into the room. The moment you turned around, the smoke was gone.

In its stead now stood a young man and out of sheer reflex, you grabbed the bottle of the desk, throwing it at him, screaming in a panic: “ _how did you get in my house? Who are you? What do you want??!”_

The man raised one brow as he caught the bottle out of the air, sniffing it curiously, almost like a beast. A beast would probably be a better description now that you took another closer look. Short green hair, with short, pitch-black horns protruding from it. His eyes had a red glint and as he opened his mouth to scrunch his nose up after sniffing the bottle, the liquor clearly not to his taste, you saw some fangs way sharper than any human’s canine was supposed to be.

_“Don’t you have anything better than this in the house?”_ He set the bottle aside, already looking for something that could do a better job of satisfying his taste. Of course, no such thing could be found in your bedroom, so he sniffed a couple of times and left your room, following his nose, walking around in your house and ignoring all the complaints that you were murmuring under your breath, still shaken by the whole ordeal. Who was he? What was he doing in your house? Where did he come from? Was this all some sick kind of joke your friends set up?

When you spotted him again, he had opened up your fridge, long sharp fingernails poking in the leftovers of today’s dinner. He put some in his mouth, seemingly satisfied before making way to what he was probably looking for all along: the liquor cabinet. You had grabbed your phone by now and called out for him.

_“If you don’t leave, I’m calling the police”_

_“You can call whoever, only you can see me”_

_“Is this some kind of sick joke?”_

_“You tell me, you summoned me here”_

He opened the liquor cabinet, pulled out a bottle, unscrewed it, and drank from it, immediately letting out a groan of contentment as this seemed to satisfy his alcoholic needs. You pinched the bridge of your nose, doubting the truth of his story but having no actual explanation for what was happening.

_“And what now?”_

_“You summoned me, so I’ll keep you company, do some of your bidding”_

_“Just like that?”_ You raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

He stepped closer, white teeth bared in a grin that sent shivers down your spine.

_“Just like that. And then when we’re done, and I get bored, I get to eat your soul_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 of my Spooktober 2020 challenge on Tumblr (@NakuNakuNoMi on Tumblr too)! My followers chose the characters of multiple fandoms with a mystery prompt that was either a trick (angst / horror) or a treat (fluff / romance).


End file.
